Flower Flower
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Shorfict tentang kekepoan Nagisa tentang nama bunga dan maknanya. menjadi lahan modus bagi Rei. Fanfic keduaku di FFn {Rei x Nagisa} cekidot!


Haii minna ... ini fanfic keduaku di ffn dan keduaku di fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf bila masih ada banyak kesalahan.

.  
.

Disclaimer : Free punya Oji Kooji dan KyoAni aku cuma fans yang berharap anime ini berubah jadi yaoi XD

.  
.

Warning : shounen ai, typo, gaje, abal, acak-acakan, ooc dan sebangsanya.

.  
.

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran sendiri bila ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan. Langsung saja cekidot!

.  
.

Flower Flower

.  
.

Sudah tiga hari Haruka dirawat dirumah sakit karena cidera kaki saat pertandingan renang. Hari ini Rei dan Nagisa ingin menjenguk, meskipun sudah agak terlambat dikarenakan Rei dan Nagisa yang mengikuti pertandingan renang di luar kota. Mereka baru sempat menjenguknya sekarang.

Sepulang sekolah Rei dan Nagisa berjalan menuju stasiun sambil berbincang. "Rei-chan, sebaiknya kita bawa apa buat menjenguk Haru-chan? Tidak mungkin kita membawa ikan makarel untuk dibawa kerumah sakit, kan?" tanya Nagisa.

Rei yang berjalan disebelah Nagisa menaikkan frame kaca mata merahnya sambil berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita kasih bunga saja Nagisa-kun? Kalau kita bawakan buah Haruka senpai tidak akan memakannya, kau tahu sendiri kan dia hanya mau makan ikan makarel."

"Uwaah ... aku setuju, Rei-chan memang hebat ya bila dimintai pendapat." Nagisa memeluk kekasihnya itu, membuat Rei sedikit merona. Meskipun jalanan itu sepi tetap saja dia merasa malu berpelukan dengan Nagisa ditempat umum. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa senang dipuji kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, umhh ... Lepaskan dulu Nagisa-kun. Aku tau ada toko bunga di dekat stasiun, kita beli saja disana."

Nagisa mengangguk antusias.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Di toko bunga terdapat banyak sekali aneka ragam bunga disana, jujur Nagisa tidak terlalu mengerti bunga. Ketika pelayan toko mempersilakannya untuk melihat dan memilih bunga mana yang akan dirangkai, sementara pelayan itu melayani pembeli lain dulu, dia asal dia mengambil bunga Daffodil. Rei mencegahnya.

"Jangan bunga itu Nagisa-kun, kau salah bila memberi bunga itu ke orang yang sedang sakit." Rei menggegam lembut tangan Nagisa sambil menggeleng.

"Souka? Lalu bunga yang mana, dong?" Nagisa bertanya dengan mata cherrynya yang terlihat bingung.

"Yang inikah?" Nagisa mengambil bunga Gardenia putih yang menguarkan aroma yang bagitu harum.

"Itu juga tidak cocok, Nagisa-kun. Bunga Gardenia itu melambangkan kesucian cinta, kecantikan dan kemurnian. Tidak cocok untuk orang sakit."

Rei menjelaskan bak orang jenius, ya karena Rei memang siswa yang cerdas yang memiliki pengetahuan luas. Membuat Nagisa ingin tau lebih banyak varian bunga dan maknanya.

"Begitu? Kalau yang ini bunga apa? Artinya apa?" Nagisa menunjuk bunga Hydrangea yang memiliki bentuk seperti kol dan berkelopak seperti bintang berwarna warni.

"Itu bunga Hydrangea lambang terimakasih, cocok untuk hadiah atau perayaan."

"Ohh bunganya unik sekali, seperti kol tapi berwarna-warni... kalau yang ini apa?" Nagisa kembali menunjuk bunga Hyacinthus berwarna ungu. Bunga yang mirip anggrek yang memiliki banyak kelopak dalam satu tangkai.

"Itu bunga Hyacinthus, bunga ini lambang dari penyesalan dan keteguhan. Bunga Hyacinthus diambil dari mitologi yunani. Namanya diambil dari nama gadis yang disukai Apollo dan Zephyr yang terbunuh ditangan mereka berdua. Bunga ini cocok untuk permintaan maaf. Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui Nagisa-kun?" Rei kembali menaikkan kaca matanya sok keren, dia ingin dipuji kekasih hatinya lagi.

"Uwaah ... Rei-chan memang hebat!  
Kau bisa tahu macam-macam bunga." Nagisa bertepuk tangan pelan memuji kekasih cerdasnya itu. Rei kembali salah tingkah dengan pipi yang agak memerah, canggung.

"Aku mau tahu lebih banyak, ini bunga apa? Maknanya apa?" Nagisa menunjuk pada bunga berbentuk unik berwarna merah dengan antusias.

"Itu bunga Peony artinya cinta, kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Cocok untuk hadiah kepada pacar atau pasangan yang sudah menikah."

Mata Nagisa berseri-seri. "Pacar?  
Pasangan? Berarti ini cocok untukku,  
dong..."

Rei berdehem sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, berjalan menuju bagian dalam toko itu. Tak lama kemudian Rei kembali dengan membawa setangkai bunga.

"Bunga ini lebih cocok untukmu Nagisa-kun, dariku." Rei menyodorkan setangkai Mawar Putih dihadapan Nagisa.

Nagisa terdiam menerima bunga itu. Meski dia masih belum mengerti makna dibalik mawar putih itu.

"Mawar Putih? Apa artinya ini Rei-chan?"

Dengan memalingkan mukanya Rei berkata, "Mawar putih lambang cinta sejati, kesucian, kemurnian cinta. Seperti cintaku padamu, Nagisa-kun." Wajah Rei tak pernah semerah itu sebelumnya, ini benar-benar memalukan.

Nagisa memandang Rei dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, terharu. Menerima hadiah dadakan yang begitu romantis dari kekasihnya itu membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai.

"Rei-chaaan ... Ini romantis sekali, terimakasih."

Nagisa menerjang Rei, memeluknya erat-erat dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Rei seperti kucing yang bermanja-manja dengan pemiliknya. Rei hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa-kun." Rei meraih dagu Nagisa yang lebih pendek 10 centi darinya itu dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut dibibir manis kekasihnya Nagisa, sampai dia tersadar tujuan mereka datang kemari.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun ... Kita kemari kan mau beli bunga buat Haruka senpai."

"He? Iya ya, ehehe ..."

Mereka tertawa bersama menertawakan tingkah mereka yang malah asyik sendiri dan melupakan tujuan awal mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih bunga Aster Ungu untuk Haruka.

.  
.

FIN

.  
.

A/N masih setia dengan drable. Masih dalam tahap belajar jadi belum berani ngambil cerita panjang. Sebenarnya ini chalenge dari seorabg teman fb dengan prompt bunga. Gomen klo gaje dan gak nyambung :D

Aku sangat suka Free tapi sedih melihat fandomnya yang sepi dan sudah mulai ditinggalkan. Padahal animenya keren dan hints BL nya bejibun. Mendorongku untuk ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan fandom ini , yahh meski hanya bisa bikin drable pendek.

Btw pair favoritku di free itu MakoHaru dan ReiGisa * ga da yg nanyak XD

Aku harap para reader sekalian berkenan memberi kritik dan saran bagi fic keduaku ini.  
.

Terakhir ... Terimakasih bagi sudah membaca karya abalku ini. Saya menunggu respon dan segala bentuk apresiasi baik fav, follow atau review. Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat bagi Fay ^_^ jaa ...

[Diedit 15 maret 2016] 


End file.
